1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for controlling fluid flow, and in particular to medical infusion technology, although other embodiments are possible.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art systems for controlling the flow through an intravenous line typically act on the exterior of the standard intravenous tube. For instance, peristaltic pumps are used to pump intravenous fluid. These peristaltic pumps force the fluid through the line by squeezing the intravenous tube. Similarly, in order to restrict or cut off the flow of fluid, a clamp is used to squeeze the intravenous tube.
The advantage of these systems is that the pump or the clamp is not contaminated by coming into contact with the intravenous fluid. The intravenous fluid remains inside the intravenous line. Thus, the pump or the clamp does not need to be washed or sterilized between uses.
The disadvantage of these systems is that squeezing the standard intravenous tube is an inefficient way to control the flow through an intravenous line. It takes a great deal of force to squeeze and keep shut an intravenous tube. Additionally, after repeated or prolonged squeezings the intravenous tube tends to lose its rounded shape and become oblong in cross-section. Thus, even when it is desired to have unrestricted flow through the intravenous line, a tube that has undergone prolonged or repeated squeezings may restrict flow. Furthermore, a peristaltic pump that works on the outside of the intravenous tube cannot be used to deliver precise quantities of intravenous fluid.